The present invention relates to a container with a lid that can be easily opened and closed.
A container containing things, such as wet tissues, is provided with an opening through which the things are taken out and a lid hermetically closing the opening.
Such a container has a container body containing wet tissues and provided with an opening, and a lid hermetically closing the opening of the container body.
When using the wet tissues contained in the container, the lid is removed from the opening of the container body and the wet tissues are taken out one at a time through the opening.
The conventional container has the container body and the lid supported for turning on the container body. The lid is turned to open to take out the wet tissues from the container body. Sometimes, a child opens the lid and takes a large number of wet tissues only for fun to waste the wet tissues. It is desirable to provide a lid operating part with a function to prevent mischievous opening of the lid.
The present invention has been made in view of such circumstances and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a container with a lid provided with a lid that can be surely and easily opened and provided with a function to prevent mischievous opening.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a container with a lid includes: a container body provided with an opening, a lid supported for turning on the container body and capable of hermetically closing the opening; and an elastic biasing member provided between the container body and the lid to bias the lid in an opening direction; wherein the lid is provided at its free end part with a stopping part, the container body is provided with an operating member having a catching part that catches the stopping part of the lid and capable of being bent by an external pressure.
The container with a lid may further include an operating member locking mechanism for locking the operating member.
The container with a lid may further include a lid fastening mechanism for fastening the lid to the container body.
In the container with a lid, the container body may have a top wall provided with the opening, a side wall extending down from the top wall and defining an open lower end, and a bottom wall hermetically closing the open lower end defined by the side wall.
The container with a lid may have a vertical wall holding an operating member locking part, and a cover plate connected to the vertical wall so as to cover the vertical wall and capable of bending the vertical wall when external pressure is applied thereto.
According to the present invention, when the operating member is bent by pressure while the operating member stopping mechanism and the lid fastening mechanism being disengaged, the stopping part of the lid is disengaged from the catching part of the operating member and the lid can be opened by the elastic biasing means.
When the operating member is restrained by the operating member locking mechanism, the operating member does not bend even if the operating member is pressed. The lid is unable to be opened when the same is fastened to the container body by the lid fastening mechanism.
The vertical plate can be bent by applying a pressure to the cover plate from above the cover plate to lower the cover plate. Thus the stopping part of the lid and the catching part of the vertical plate are disengaged and the lid can be opened by the elastic biasing means.